Felix sit Annus Novus
by Thorsmaven
Summary: A Secret Santa fic for Dark Kaneanite. Taker and Kane spend New Years Eve traveling on a long, lonely stretch of road. Taker/Kane: M/M, slash, fictional incest- please do not read it you do not like slash.


Felix sit Annus Novus  
Rated: T  
Disc: Not my men  
Main characters: Taker, Kane  
Mentions of: Edge, HBK  
Summary: My secret Santa fic for **Dark Kaneanite**. The brothers muse on the year's events, and what is to come.  
Pairing: Taker/Kane  
Warnings: Slash m/m, fictional character incest and make out, bad language  
A/N: This is my first time ever writing this pairing; my taste is to write about the characters, rather than the men who are playing them- this goes for pretty much any wrestler, not just Kane and Taker. You'll never catch me calling Hunter Paul for example- it just crosses a line of realism that I personally don't like to cross. I know, I'm weird. Anyway, please enjoy this New Years story, I hope everyone enjoys it. That goes double for Dark Kaneanite- Happy New Year!

-

"I hate it when you drive."

Taker looked out of the corner of his eye at his brother. He sighed, shaking his head. "I hate the way you drive, so I guess that makes us even."

"You drive like an old man."

"In case you haven't noticed, I am an old man." He grunted gripping the steering wheel. "I get older every time I step into the ring."

Kane grunted in his seat, craning his neck back to look at the title belt resting on top of Taker's luggage. "Hrmph. And yet they gave you the belt."

"Of course they did. I have it over with the crowd. You do, but in a completely different less popular way."

"Fuck you."

Silence passed over them as the car rode the lonely stretch of desert road. Aside from the high rock formations casually dotting the landscape, the slow moving vehicle was the only thing interrupting the calm of the desert.

The low groan of the engine droned on. Taker shifted and fidgeted, growing restless at the lack of any sound other than the car. He ran a hand over his ponytail, shaking his head. "What a way to spend New Year's Eve- driving a head of time to a show." Taker muttered watching the clock on the console tick away the last dying hour of 2009.

Kane shook his head, chuckling softly. "You wouldn't have spent it any other way. Maybe you would have read one of your books. Perhaps you would have brooded in your study. New Year's is just like any other day of the year to you."

Taker sucked on his teeth, he glared at his brother briefly before turning his attention back on the road. "Like you would have done anything different either... How would the big red machine spend his time on New Year's Eve? The one year you spent it stalking Edge. You got another blonde you're trying to break that you'd rather be chasing than getting a free ride with your brother?"

"You should watch what you're saying." Kane shifted uncomfortably in his chair again. Edge was his sore spot. He never effectively got his hands on the tall blonde, despite his usual efforts. "I'm not the only one who failed to get what they wanted this year. Or have you forgotten about Michaels?"

Taker gripped the wheel hard; Kane knew all of his sore spots. "Shut up." He growled.

Kane sat back in his chair with a triumphant smirk on his face. "I thought so."

Silence overtook the car again; one brother smirking the other in a foul mood. A half hour ticked on by before Kane broke the eerie calm of the car. "Pull over, I have to piss."

"Fine." Taker pulled the car off to the side of the road, unlocking the door to let his brother out. He opened up his door, getting out in order to stretch his legs. Aside from Kane's footsteps crunching through the sand, the desert was quiet. He sucked in a breath, taking a seat on the hood of the car. "Damn." He muttered letting the sigh out. He kicked a rock with the toe of his boot. The year was a tease, a damn painful tease. The belt was a sort of consolation prize; he would have rather had a relationship than a championship. In the end, they were meaningless belts he had too many of. In the end, instead of settling down with someone and potentially enjoying a new year's party, he was in the middle of nowhere with a big useless belt, and his big useless brother. "Fuck." He grumbled; he was getting old. Since when was he concerned with love over prestige?

"What the hell's your problem?" Kane muttered as he fixed his pants. He leaned against the hood of the car beside his older brother. "Did what I said earlier bother you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. But keep this in mind. You and I aren't like normal men. We're abnormal, we're freaks. Freaks shouldn't chase after flighty blondes; it never ends well."

"What was Edge then?"

Taker smirked as Kane scrunched up his face. "A sadistic blonde; there's a difference. Besides, you and I both know any relationship we have with someone who isn't a freak will end badly for us. You and I are unique; if you're looking for understanding from someone normal, you'll never find it."

Taker didn't bother to look over at his brother. He stared off in the distance at the blanket of stars in the sky. He didn't want to open his mouth and admit that his brother was more than right. No normal being could understand them. All they had were each other, at least for the moment.

"Whenever you don't speak I know you know that I'm right."

He glanced over at his younger brother's smug face. His lip curled, ready to spout off an angry remark that never came. Instead he reached out grabbing Kane by the back of his bald head and brought him into a kiss. The two men battled for dominance in the embrace, Kane forcing his tongue into Taker's mouth. He grabbed his older brother's shoulder's fighting him down to the hood of the car. Hands groped at skin and pulled at clothing until Taker had enough. He kicked his brother in the stomach and stood up. "Knock it off!"

Kane rubbed his stomach as he lurched back. "You started it."

Taker's nostrils flared at that. "I did. I suppose I am a freak." He shut his eyes for a moment, savoring the feel of his own brother on his lips. Unfortunately freaks were in short supply, Kane was going to have to do for now. He went around to the passenger's side of the car, sitting inside. "Get in before some damn coyotes make a meal out of you."

"Or vice versa." He gave a hearty, sinister sounding laugh as he sat back inside the car.

Taker started up the car, getting them back on the road again. "…What happens now?" He murmured.

"2009 will die, 2010 will begin. It can't be much simpler than that." Kane shrugged a shoulder.

"Well, what about us then? What we did outside…" He trailed off briefly.

"You're not going to apologize or something idiotic like that, are you?"

Taker shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I just… I like to know what's going on. I like to have a plan."

"You don't like chaos is what it is." Kane muttered twisting the seatbelt idly. "I am chaos, you are order. That will never change, despite what year it is. I am your brother, for better and for worse. Mostly worst. That won't change either. No matter what you and I do together, I'll always be your brother. Does that answer your question?"

Taker snorted. "As best as an answer from you could."

Kane chuckled. "Good. Now pull over again."

"How much did you drink?!"

"No, not for that." He smirked and reached down between Taker's legs, groping his groin. He enjoyed the jump from his brother, the following slight struggle, and the eventual reluctant release of inhibitions.

Taker fought to keep control of his mind and body, but couldn't fight rocking up into Kane's big hand. "Fuck you." He moaned pulling to the side of the road. "What now?" He asked and gritted his teeth to fight back a moan.

Kane began to unbuckle his seatbelt, and made a motion with his head for his older brother to head to the back seat of the car. "Oh, and by the way- felix sit annus novus."

FIN

I hope you enjoyed this! As a side note, felix sit annus novus is Latin for Happy New Year. Kane knowing Latin seems oddly fitting.


End file.
